The field of the disclosure relates generally to hydrodynamic bearings, and more specifically, to a hydrodynamic bearings assembly that improves service lifetime of the hydrodynamic bearing.
At least some known hydrodynamic bearings include a stationary member and a rotating member. In operation, the bearing load is supported by a thin layer of rapidly moving pressurized liquid or gas between opposing surfaces of the stationary and rotating members. Because the two members are separated by the layer of fluid in operation, there is no contact between the moving parts, and the bearing has lower friction, wear and vibration than many other types of bearings. Such bearings are frequently used in high load, high speed or high precision applications where ordinary ball bearings would have short life or cause high noise and vibration.
However, the opposing faces of the stationary and rotating members do contact each other both when the bearing is non-operational and also for a duration after rotation initialization before the rotating member lifts away from the stationary member. During low speed rotation, the two members contact each other and cause large friction forces between the two faces. Such friction forces may shorten the service lifetime of the bearing and may also generate undesirable noise.